The Work Place
by OriginalBeliever
Summary: Just a simple one shot of Regina going to her first day at work. She gets a job to be the secretary of David Nolan and sparks start flying! I couldn't really think of a title so I'm sorry if it doesn't quite match.


**Hey guys! This is just a quick little one shot. If anyone happens to like it then I'll consider making it a book. I've written a story similar to this but it was OutlawQueen. Many people enjoyed it and I just wanted to reinvent it in a way so it's EvilCharming. Also, my writing skills are much better and it'll be enjoyable. So, I hope you enjoy this little one shot. P.S. Sorry for any mistakes in my writing. I'm typing so fast because I'm so excited about this. XD**

* * *

Regina was starting a new job in a new town and hopefully this was the right move to get a fresh start. She lived in a small town and decided that after a bad breakup moving to the big city would be good for her. Her friend, Emma, had moved there before her and said that the city was the best thing that happened to her. It could be good fro Regina too. Moving here was quite breeze for Regina. Her mother had gotten her a job as a secretary in a law firm using her connections. Today in fact was her first day working there.

She was trying to decide which dress was more work appropriate. Earlier she had already decided that whatever dress she wore would go with her favorite black blazer and black stilettos. The blue dress hugged her curves devilishly and the red one was snug and a bit short. The blue however did pop with her black hair so that was the one she decided on wearing.

"Are you ready yet?" Emma, who was also her roommate, asked from outside the door. "You need to be ready in like ten seconds if you want me to drop you off at work."

Regina sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror before she said, "I'll be done soon. Just wait for me in the car and we should make a coffee run."

From behind the door Emma rolled her eyes before she left Regina alone and walked away. In a few minutes Regina was dressed in her tight blue cocktail dress, black stilettos and her favorite black blazer. She grabbed her purse from her vanity before rushing out of room and past Laylah, the fat cat they had adopted last week, who was now staring at its brunette owner.

Regina got out the apartment building and down into the parking lot where Emma was waiting. She slid into the passenger side of the car and gave her friend a smile. Emma just rolled her eyes and started the car for her stupid friend. They had been friends since high school and ended up living together in the city which was fun for the both of them. Being roommates was always a dream for the both of them and now they were.

"Thank you for driving me to work," Regina said as she pulled down the overhead mirror and started applying her red lipstick.

"I'm only driving you because you agreed to make lasagna and cookies when you get home. We all know you're great at cooking and I like being fat so it's a win-win situation," Emma replied as she drove them to the center of New York City.

"I like cooking so that's not a bad price to pay for a ride to work. Hopefully I'll make friends with my coworkers and then they can drive me instead." Regina finished applying her makeup and proceeded to check her social media accounts on her phone.

"Yes, make friends and then find a hot boyfriend," Emma said as she parked in front of the glass building where Regina would now be working. While in the car Regina looked up to see the sign which read Nolan Incorporated. "I hope you have fun at work, Regina."

"Of course you do. I'll see you at five when you pick me up," Regina told her friend before getting out the car and walking into the glass building that was accented with gold trimming. The top floor however was black all around which made Regina curious as she walked into the building.

Once she walked in she was met with absolute chaos. People were walking around and talking as they bustled around. Everyone had a job and they needed to get it done as quickly as they could. Regina stood there for a bit and simply observed them as they walked about and talked on their phones. The environment was completely intoxicating and with a smile Regina walked up to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi, my name is Regina Mills. I'm here to start my new job as a secretary," Regina told the woman who was busy clacking away at the keys on the computer in front of her.

The older woman looked up and gave Regina a smile. "I'm Beverly but everyone here calls me Granny. You'll be the secretary for David Nolan and he's the boss of this joint. He'll be on the top floor and you'll need these," the woman said handing her an I.D. card, a pass for restricted rooms and the pass for the parking lot.

"Thank you, Granny. I hope to see more you later today. Bye," Regina told the woman before walking off towards the elevator.

Regina pressed the up button and hummed softly as she looked down at the cards she was given. They were all put together on a lanyard that she proceeded to put around her neck. Her mother had asked her to send a picture of herself and apparently it was used for her I.D. card. Lucky for her the picture was semi decent for her work identification card. The elevator dinged and she smiled before entering. She pressed the button for the top floor, which was the fiftieth, and waiting patiently. She looked down at her black heels and nervously picked at her fingernails. This job could possibly change her life and that was exciting and quite nerve wracking.

The doors opened the moment Regina stepped onto the red carpeting she knew she couldn't turn back. She had a job and she was working for David Nolan, who she had never heard of and hoped he wasn't an asshole. Regina walked through the empty space before finding her way down a long hallway and she found a single door at the end of it. It was a black door that contrasted with the whit walls and said David Nolan in gold lettering. She knocked on the door quietly, probably from her nerves and he sheer fear messing up on her first day at work.

"Come in," she heard a voice say and she entered to find a small office with a woman sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. "You must be Regina?" The woman said with a smile.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Regina asked as she walked closer to the desk in front of her.

"I'm the old secretary. I had to quit because I was offered a new job. It's nice to meet you before I leave. My name is Ruby by the way," the woman said as she walked up to Regina and shook the woman's hand.

"Oh, that's amazing for you. Since you're still here will you tell me a bit about the man I'll be working for before I meet him?" Regina asked her and she nodded her head as she leaned against her desk.

" is a quiet guy and he's very generous with bonuses and the like. He won't ask that much of you but since it's your first day you'll probably have to work a bit late. You'll working here and seeing his handsome face on occasion," Ruby told her honestly and Regina nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Ruby. It doesn't sound that bad." Regina looked around the moderate sized office and found it quite empty and plain.

"Oh, it's a bit empty in here because I cleaned all of my stuff out. let's you decorate your office however you want. Just get him his coffee and use the intercom instead of disturbing him in his office which is behind that door," Ruby told Regina as she point to another door that was across the room. "Any questions?"

"No, I think I can manage. When are you leaving?" Regina asked curiously as her eyes wandered over the door for a few seconds longer than they should.

"I'm leaving at this very second. Have fun here," Ruby told her before walking out the room with a little skip in her step.

Regina got behind the desk and smiled as she set her purse onto her new desk. This job was going to be absolutely fantastic. She looked around the office and fantasized about how she could decorate her office. She sighed softly before smoothing down her skirt and walking over to the door that her new boss was now behind. She knocked on it softly and nervously waited,

Instead of having a voice tell her to come in the door opened abruptly and she was met with a tall and handsome man. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled with gel so professionally and a five o'clock shadow that made him look even more attractive. Regina looked up at him and her dark brown eyes met his ocean blue eyes and the breath was taken from her lungs so quickly. Her boss was so sexy and very attractive.

"I'm David ,but you can call me ," David said as he opened his door wider and led the woman into his office. "You must be Regina. I'm glad to finally meet you. Now, have a seat."

Regina followed him into his office and sat at the chair that was across from his desk. David walked around her slowly and looked at the woman with curious blue eyes. She was absolutely fascinating to him and she was so sexy and luscious to his eyes. He was going to have this woman do whatever he pleased and the day he gets her to break will be a day in history. He decided then that Regina Mills would be his and his only.

"Do you have any questions for me? I already have a list of things for you to do and I need to get my work done," David told her as he fixed the button on his suit jacket and then sat down, staring at the woman in front of him.

Regina was a bit nervous because he was looking at her so intently and she noticed him looking at her body like she was a feast to be had. "I don't have any questions really. I'm very resourceful and I-"

"Oh, I bet you are very _resourceful_ , Regina. _Regina_ is a very lovely name," David told her as he clasped his hands and folded them in front of him as he looked at her.

Regina began to blush at his words and chuckled as she pulled her hair behind her ear, the ear he wanted to bite and suck on. "Uh, thank you very much. It will be such a pleasure to work with you ." Regina stood up and leaned over so she could take his hand and shake it firmly.

After the hand shake David didn't let go of her hand which caused Regina to look at him. His blue eyes were on her and he wasn't going to let her go unless she did something. Regina coughed softly and then removed her hand from his grasp. David continued to eye her as he picked up a stack of papers that was neatly placed in the middle of his desk.

"I need you to do a little filing, some copying and you need to scan documents into the computer system. All instructions are there in your paperwork. It is a lot so you'll have to stay late today. The cafe is on the twentieth floor and besides that you can ask me any other questions you want," David told her before handing her the papers. When she grabbed them she couldn't help but feel the electricity that coursed through her when her fingers gently brushed against his.

"I'm so happy to be working with you, Sir," Regina told him which caused a thin yet perfect smile to appear on the man's soft lips.

"Goodbye, Regina," he told her before she left his office with a smile on her face.

* * *

Regina had stayed late to almost seven o'clock which was pretty late. She had asked Emma to just stay home and she would find a way home later. The office closed at six and her boss, who was a hot and sexy ass, was jerk and gave her so much work to fill out. Honestly, he wasn't a jerk but Regina just wanted to go home and binge watch some random show on Netflix.

David had told her to come speak to her once her work was finished and quite frankly she was looking forward to that. Yes, he was her boss but was so fucking hot! He was charming with his blue eyes and intimidating stares. She wanted him but knew that it was inappropriate to be sleeping with her boss and to just be flirting with him. Although, all throughout the day he has been shamelessly flirting with her and staring at her body. It was fun and sexy to be with him and that's all Regina could think about as she raced through her work.

Regina was finally done around eight and was actually surprised that was staying there so late. Ruby did say that he a shy guy but clearly that was wrong seeing as he flirted with her all day today. Regina sighed softly as she but her blazer on, grabbed her purse and shut off the small desk lamp that was on the desk. She got the papers she had to return to David and walked over to his office and knocked on his door.

"You may enter," she heard his voice say which sent shivers down her spine before she entered his office. "Close the door and have a seat."

Regina looked at him curiously before setting the papers in his desk and having a seat. David pushed the papers to the middle of his desk before clearing his throat and standing up. As he walked around her he unbuttoned the buttons of his suit jacket to reveal his white collared shirt and his handsome tie. He approached Regina carefully and leaned against his desk so he could look at her.

She was quite a sigh for his eyes and it caused him to smile at her again. He reached a hand out and took her purse gently from her hands so he could set it down on his desk with a hum. He turned back to look at her and she was nervous out of her mind. She nervously placed a piece of her hair behind her ear and bit on her lip softly.

"Regina, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or anything," David told her with a soft and humorous laugh.

"I just find you intimidating. Just the way you look me it's lik-like you want to-"

"I want to kiss you," David told her calmly before pulling her up so she stood up and leaned against him. "I want to kiss you right now. Will you let me?"

Regina's breath hitched as he pulled her in closer to him. She looked up and saw his eyes staring at her intently. She wasn't sure how to respond and wasn't sure what she wanted from him in this moment. He pulled her in closer and in seconds she leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his. It was a risk and she shouldn't have done this at all and would probably regret it tremendously.

David held her cheek with of his hands and the other was wrapped around her waist so he could hold her close. He was enjoying kissing her and it was an absolute joy to kiss her red and plump lips. He bit on her bottom lip softly which made her moan. David heard that sweet sound and declared that he would rather hear that noise for the rest of his life. He pulled away in order to look at the shocked face Regina had.

"Kissing you is just phenomenal," he told her and she laughed softly. "I have a plan for tomorrow and it involves you in this office."

"And what is your plan, Sir?" She asked him and he simply just gave her a small and devilish grin.

"Well, tomorrow I will have my way with you right here on this desk," David said as he patted the dark wood of his desk. "You're going to scream and shout and moan as I take you nice and hard. If you don't see you tomorrow then I'll simply leave you alone. Now, what do you say?"

The thoughts were running through Regina's head. Her boss wanted to fuck her in his office! The had just met but clearly there was a chemistry between them. Maybe this wouldn't be bad after all and that's what Regina thought as she leaned up and kissed his jaw softly. She slowly placed kisses up his jaw and slowly towards his ear before she bit t playfully.

"I'm your secretary and my job is to please you. So why wait, Sir?"

* * *

 **And that's finished! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
